ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Sir George
Sir George (birthname Georgius) was an extremely old character in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and is also the first Forever Knight and founded them over one thousand years ago. In The Purge, he recruited the Forever Knight leaders to join his own faction of The Forever Knights, uniting all the separate factions into a single order, and later started a war against all aliens on Earth. Appearance As an old man, Sir George was bald on most of his head, with a long, white beard. In The Creature From Beyond, he is seen in the beginning, watching TV in a wheel chair at the Senior Village. According to the nurse, George is not Sir George's real name and he is "ancient", because he has lived in Bellwood Senior Village since it opened in the 70's. In Solitary Alignment, Georgius is revealed to be his real name. He regains his youth in A Knight to Remember when he is reunited with Ascalon. Sir George has blond hair, a shortened blond beard, and wears Ascalon's armor. Personality Like the Forever Knights, Sir George sees aliens and alien hybrids as abominations going to the point of saying that honor was irrelevant against them. However, Sir George seems to respect Azmuth, since he gave him Ascalon, which helped Sir George save humanity from Diagon. Sir George has shown to possess a personal sense of honour, priding himself in the fact that he singlehandedly defeated the Diagon (earning a legendary tale told of his victory) and often taunting his opponents. He also boasts confidence in his abilities, saying that the power of Ascalon will never corrupt him (whether or not this is true is unknown as he was eventually killed). Despite this, Sir George is willing to work with anyone who is an enemy of Diagon. History Background George was born in 231 AD in ancient Rome. He acquired immortality at some point by unknown means, living for over 900 years before becoming a knight in the medieval era. Sir George forged the seal that kept the Lucubras at bay seventeen centuries ago. He also defeated their master, Diagon, with the sword Ascalon, carving out Diagon's heart and pinning it to the ground with the sword. He is the "First Forever Knight", having founded the Forever Knights. Ultimate Alien Sir George moved to the Bellwood Senior Village and lived there for years until the events of The Creature From Beyond. He had a coin with the same symbol as the seal that held the Lucubra. He somehow knew when the seal was destroyed and immediately left. At the end of the episode he was seen looking at the damaged seal, looking down, then leaving. In Ben 10,000 Returns, Professor Paradox warns Ben to "Beware Old George" and the Creature from Beyond. In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Sir George arrives at Area 51, where he attacks the guards and removes the base, leaving a crater. A later episode revealed that he turned Area 51 into a Forever Knights stronghold. In The Purge, Sir George, escorted by two high-tech Forever Knights, appears during a meeting between Enoch, Driscoll, Patrick and Urian. After a brief fight with Driscoll, he is identified as the founder of the Forever Knights and unites the factions into one. Sir George's first order was the Forever Knights target the aliens living on Earth and remove them whatever way possible. He later sends Driscoll to lead the Forever Knight soldiers into attacking an alien air-lift area that Ben was guarding. Upon learning of Driscoll's defeat, Sir George is not disappointed as it was just a distraction for a bigger plan. Sir George has Driscoll lead the Forever Knights while he is away and to have the Forever Knights ready upon his return, "for the battle of 100 lifetimes". Sir George's trip is explained in A Knight to Remember: he has been on a quest to find Ascalon and Diagon's heart, planning to use his old sword to destroy the heart once and for all. Using a long series of calculations, Sir George found when and where the shrine that holds Ascalon and the heart would appear next, leading a team of Forever Knights to intercept it. At the shrine, Sir George and his knights were ambushed by Diagon's cult, the Flame Keeper's Circle, and their new leader, Vilgax. Vilgax tossed Sir George aside and grabbed Ascalon, gaining control over the sword's powers in the process. Sir George and Driscoll tried to stop Vilgax from freeing Diagon, and in the process, Vilgax was sucked into Diagon's dimension. Sir George was able to regain Ascalon, and his youth. Immediately following this, in Solitary Alignment, Azmuth appeared and explained via a holographic flashback that he forged Ascalon and gave it to George in hopes that he could defeat Diagon. Now Azmuth wants Ascalon back, because he fears that Diagon will not underestimate Sir George a second time. Sir George leaves the area via a rift in space-time created by Ascalon and goes back to Area 51. Using a lock of hair Kevin pulled out, Gwen tracked down Sir George to Area 51 where Ultimate Humungousaur fought him. Ultimate Humungousaur and Sir George made a compromise: if Sir George fights Diagon and loses, he will give Ben the Ascalon. In The Beginning of the End, Sir George started a war with the Flame Keepers' Circle. Then he goes on challenging Diagon to a battle. Instead, Diagon gives him Vilgax to battle with, but Ben arrives to assist George against the powered-up alien. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Sir George takes a direct lightning attack from Diagon and tries to defend himself using Ascalon. However, this backfired since Ascalon merely conducted the lightning into George himself, turning him into an old man once more and electrifying him to the point where he crumbled into dust. Following his death, Ben took Ascalon and used it against Vilgax, mentioning George's catchphrase before charging into battle and defeated his old nemesis. Powers and Abilities While as an old man, Sir George had above-average physical strength and agility. He could lift or break objects with ease, like when he knocked out a security guard with a wooden barrier. Despite the insults towards him, George's victory over Diagon seems to have earned him the creature's respect, as seen when the Diagon addresses him as "George the Triumphant". When Sir George taunts the Diagon, the creature refuses to properly reveal itself, instead sending Vilgax to weaken and tire George. This implies that the Diagon may have been a little scared and cautious due to George's capabilities, having underestimated the "human speck" during their previous battle centuries ago. Sir George was blessed with eternal life. According to Matt Wayne, Sir George can use magic and read minds. Sir George's magic is powerful enough to entrap Lucubras and he sensed when the seal was broken. Ascalon Sir George possessed Ascalon, the very sword that he used to defeat the Diagon. When reunited with Ascalon, he regained his youth, as well as a suit of armor (which according to Driscoll, made Sir George immune to mind control). Sir George is an expert swordsman and skilled hand-to-hand fighter, beating the Esoterica with little effort, and besting Diagon and Ultimate Humungousaur with Ascalon. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Creature From Beyond'' (first appearance) *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' *''The Purge'' *''A Knight to Remember'' *''Solitary Alignment'' *''The Beginning of the End'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (death) Trivia *According to himself, Sir George was just like Ben when he was young. This is reinforced by how Sir George's personality starts to mirror Ben's after his youth is restored by Ascalon. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Forever Knights will not reference Sir George in Omniverse.http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/508113261544106353 *The symbol on the seal that was holding the Lucubra, Diagon and on Sir George's coin also appears on Forever Knight armor. The symbol is the picture depicting the word "infinity" (∞), a word consistent with The Forever Knight's name. *It was revealed in A Knight to Remember that Sir George is the legendary Sir George from "Sir George and the Dragon", but the dragon is revealed to be Diagon. Naming and Translations References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:Forever Knights Category:Recurring Characters Category:Forever Knight Faction Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murderers Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Allies Category:Secondary Characters